


Can I Get Your Number?

by domokunrainbowkinz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Chris gets Yuuri's number on Victor's behalf, Chris is the best wingman, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just Straight Up Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Single POV, Wingman Chris, man idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domokunrainbowkinz/pseuds/domokunrainbowkinz
Summary: Chris decides to be the best wingman and gets Yuuri's number for Victor. Based off thisask





	

“See something you like?”

Victor turned towards the voice and saw Chris smirking at him, taking a swig from his water bottle. They had just finished their short programs and were about to return to their hotel, but something had been on Victor’s mind ever since the programs ended.

As per usual, Victor made sure he knew who his competitors were. After all, it’s no easy feat to make it to the Grand Prix final, and Victor respected each and every one of his fellow skaters for making it this far.

There was Christophe Giacometti of Switzerland, who Victor knew _very_ well due to all the competitions they were in together. Compared to all the other competitors, he was probably the closest Victor had to a rival, but he was also one of his closest friends. After sharing many podiums together over the years, as well as many drunken fiascos, it would be hard for him to _not_ know who Chris was. His short program, as expected, took advantage of Chris’ natural sexiness, and Victor swore the ice looked wetter after Chris finished.

And then there was Michele Crispino of Italy, who Victor had talked to a couple of times, but Michele always seemed to be hanging around his sister, Sara Crispino. He also had a wary look whenever Victor approached the pair, keeping a close eye on how Victor was talking with Sara. Overall, he was a decent skater and his short program was good, but it would be nice if he could detach from his sister’s hip every once in a while.

The skater currently in second place, Victor racked his brain for his name. He’s the Canadian skater…was it Jean-Jacques? All he could remember was the skater constantly making signs with his hands and proclaiming that he’s a “king”. His short program was captivating and deserving of second place, but any conversation Victor had with him seemed to have completely disappeared from his memory.

The Chinese skater, Cao Bin, Victor had seen a couple of times in previous competitions. He was a nice person, and they were also around the same age. Because of this, they could relate to how the media constantly badgered them about retirement, which was the source of many of their conversations. His short program was safe, putting in jumps that he knew he could land for sure and not including anything extremely outrageous.

The last skater, who made it to the Grand Prix final for the first time…Victor turned towards the direction of the skater, who was talking with his coach. His back was turned towards Victor, displaying the emblazoned JAPAN on his jacket. Yuuri Katsuki, of Japan, who Victor had seen glimpses of at previous competitions, but never had a chance to talk to. He had always been elusive, seemingly disappearing after the programs and only reappearing at practices and the next program. Victor never had a chance to watch him skate at previous competitions, always being held up by interviews, but he was finally able to watch today, for the first time. And his skating was…

“You know the Japanese skater? Yuuri Katuski?” Victor asked, trying to keep his tone casual. Chris raised an eyebrow and looked towards Yuuri’s direction. His coach was talking to someone else now, and a reporter had started an interview with the skater, who was answering each question with a small smile on his face.

“Oh, Yuuri? Yeah, we actually competed together in the junior division, so we’ve known each other for a while,” Chris replied, then gave Victor a look. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s just that I’ve seen him at competitions before, but he always leaves whenever I get the chance to talk to him.”

“He’s pretty shy, but he’s nice once you talk to him,” Chris said, then his look turned into a mischievous smile. “You seem to be very interested in him all of a sudden.”

“Really now?” Victor asked, taking a giant gulp from his water bottle. He heard Chris laugh beside him.

“You’ve been staring at him ever since he did his short program, and now you’re asking me if I know him,” Chris remarked, and Victor felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

Yuuri Katsuki’s short program was very good, getting him into third place currently, and also made Victor kick himself for not watching his previous skates. From his movements, the way he prepares for his jumps, it was clear to Victor that Yuuri was a fan of his.

But that wasn’t what Victor focused on.

It was the way Yuuri skated, like he was making music with his body. His step sequences drew the audience in, so captivating and enthralling that Victor simply couldn’t look away. Even Yuri Plisetsky, who often grew bored halfway through a program, paid full attention the entire time. Although he won’t admit it, Victor knew Yuri admired Yuuri Katsuki’s step sequences and liked his skating overall. However, his jumps are a little lackluster, often the landings were shaky and not completely clean, but it didn’t affect his overall performance too much.

Afterwards, Victor found himself looking for the skater, often seeing him with his coach or giving an interview. But whenever they made eye-contact, Yuuri would turn away quickly, diverting his attention to something else. It confused Victor, because he wasn’t that intimidating was he? Of course, being a living legend of figure skating with more gold medals than he could count probably added to the intimidation factor, but it’s not like he was glaring at Yuuri.

“Okay…I’ll admit it, his short program was spectacular, and I was hoping I could talk to him about it.”

“He’s almost done his interview, so you could probably talk to him afterwards.”

“See, there’s the problem: I tried talking to him after the short program, but he just gave me this look and then turned away! Chris, I’m not _that_ ugly, am I?” Victor pouted, and Chris gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

“Like I said before, he’s just shy. I’m sure he’ll talk to you eventually,” he replied. The reporter must have asked a funny question, because Yuuri laughed, and in that moment, Victor felt his world shift.

Yuuri’s eyes were closed, his cheeks puffed up and his nose scrunched up so adorably Victor felt a physical ache in his chest. His laugh was short and quiet, but it filled the entire room. And his smile…Victor couldn’t describe it, but he swore sunbeams were pouring out of Yuuri’s face.

“Wow, he’s so cute…” Victor mumbled dreamily, not realizing he said it out loud.

“You think he’s cute?” Chris asked him loudly, making Victor snap his head towards him, feeling a blush creep all the way up to his ears. The Swiss skater had a huge smile on his face, his expression practically screaming _I have something planned and I don’t care what you say about it_.

“Chris, wait-“ Victor started, but he shoved his water bottle into Victor’s hands and was already marching confidently towards Yuuri, who just finished his interview. He saw Chris, then gave him a small smile.

“Hi Chris,” Victor heard him say, completely oblivious to what Chris was about to do. Victor wanted to run over there, to pull Chris away, but something made him stay rooted to the spot, only able to watch the scene unfold in front of him.

“Hey Yuuri! That was a great short program, congrats on third place!” Chris said enthusiastically.

A bit too enthusiastically, Victor thought.

“Haha, thanks Chris. Your program was really good too,” Yuuri replied shyly, rubbing his hand on the nape of his neck. Something about that gesture was endearing, making a warmth bloom in Victor’s chest.

“Oh, of course it was good, but your program was _very good_. In fact, it’s so good, my friend was very impressed by it.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked, his eyes widening with blissful innocence.

“Yes, he couldn’t stop thinking about it ever since you performed! He also thinks you’re really cute too,” Chris added, and Victor covered his face with his hands. Inside he was conflicted: on the one hand, he was about to kill Chris for doing this; but on the other hand, he wanted to thank Chris a million times over for complimenting Yuuri on his behalf. Victor had always been confident and sure of himself, and yet he could never bring himself to say to Yuuri the things that Chris is saying right now.

“C-cute?! He thinks I’m-uh-hm, wow,” Yuuri stammered, his face bright red, moving his hands in a flustered manner.

“Yeah, but here’s the thing: he thought it’d be weird of him to randomly walk up and hit on you, so he’s asking me to do it instead,” Chris began, and Victor saw Yuuri nod mutely, a confused expression on his face.

“Anyways, can I get your number for him?” Chris asked nonchalantly.

“What? My-my number?” Yuuri asked incredulously, his face somehow blushing an even deeper shade of red. Chris nodded excitedly, a huge smile on his face. Victor watched in silence as Yuuri gave Chris his number, saying the digits out loud as Chris typed it into his phone.

Wait.

That’s not Chris’ phone.

Victor felt around in his pockets, and realized his phone was missing. Somehow, in the conversation they were having before, Chris had swiped Victor’s phone, and was now typing in Yuuri’s number into it.

After, Chris thanked him and sauntered over to Victor, returning his phone and taking back his water bottle with a knowing smile on his face.

“You can thank me later,” he said, then walked away, leaving Victor dumbstruck at what just happened, holding his phone limply in his hand. He cautiously turned towards Yuuri, who was looking back and forth between Chris, Victor, and Victor’s phone. After a few seconds, which felt like hours to Victor, Yuuri registered what just happened and his eyes went as wide as saucers, his blush spreading all the way up to his ears, his hands flying up to his face.

Victor took a deep breath, hoping he didn’t look as flustered as he felt, and walked towards Yuuri.

“Uh, hi,” he said weakly, holding onto his phone like a lifeline. Yuuri peeked out from between his fingers, then slowly lowered his hands.

“Hi,” he said quietly, his eyes focused on his hands, which were now fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket.

“Sorry about, um, Chris back there,” Victor apologized, laughing nervously. Yuuri smiled slightly, then looked up to meet Victor’s eyes. His irises were deep brown, his pupils dilated, and Victor could feel himself starting to drown in those eyes.

“It’s…fine,” he said softly, the quickly looked away again. “Your short program was really good too.”

“Oh, thank you. I’m glad you liked it…although I travelled a little on my spins,” Victor mused, thinking how that probably got some points off for him.

“Please, it wasn’t even noticeable,” Yuuri remarked, waving his hands. He seemed to be more relaxed now, the initial shock wearing off.

“Not to you, but to me it was.”

“Was it as noticeable as my over-rotation on that triple axel?” Yuuri challenged, a teasing smile on his face. Victor laughed.

“Alright, point taken. But your presentation and step sequences definitely made up for that.”

“Yeah, my PC points tend to make up for my technical points,” Yuuri remarked, rubbing the back of his head.

“I see,” Victor said, nodding his head. He realized that if Yuuri could land his jumps more consistently, he might actually score as high as Victor.

“Oh right,” Yuuri said suddenly, like he just remembered something, “I haven’t even introduced myself yet. I’m Yuuri Katsuki. It’s very nice to meet you, Victor.”

“Pleased to meet you too,” Victor said, shaking Yuuri’s hand, “and I already know who you are.”

“You do?”

“Well, I’ve always seen you at previous competitions, but I never got the chance to talk to you,” Victor explained.

“Ah, well, I’ve always had trouble talking to people,” Yuuri said shyly. “I’m not exactly the most outgoing person.”

“I guess we have Chris to thank then,” Victor joked, and they both laughed. “Are you doing anything later tonight?”

“Tonight?” Yuuri asked. Victor nodded.

“Well…I have to prepare for the free program tomorrow, but other than that, not really?” Yuuri said.

“Want to have dinner together?” Victor asked, hoping he didn’t sound too nervous.

“Dinner? With you?” Yuuri asked, his face turning scarlet. Victor nodded and waited for Yuuri’s response, holding his breath. After what felt like decades, Yuuri slowly nodded.

“Sure, sounds nice,” he said quietly, a shy smile on his face. Victor exhaled.

“Great! Well, I already have your number, so I’ll just text you so you’ll have mine too. Let’s meet at the hotel lobby at 7 pm?”

“Sounds good.”

Victor sent a short text to Yuuri, who received it and saved it into his contacts immediately. They heard faint Russian yelling in the distance, signalling Victor’s cue to leave.

“Ah, that’s probably Yakov. He must’ve been wondering why I was taking so long,” Victor said.

“You should probably go back before he gets _really_ mad at you,” Yuuri said, a concerned expression on his face.

“Don’t worry, he gets mad at me all the time so I’m used to it,” Victor reassured, and Yuuri laughed at the statement, filling Victor’s chest with sunbeams and warmth.

“Alright, whatever you say. I’ll be heading back too then. See you at 7?” Yuuri asked, turning away.

“Sounds like a date,” Victor replied, and Yuuri blushed a deep shade of red before shooting a final smile and walking away. Victor’s face broke into a huge smile, and it stayed the entire way back to the hotel.

“What’s with that look on your face?” Yakov asked as they headed back to their rooms.

“Oh…nothing. I’m meeting a friend for dinner at 7, I’m just excited,” Victor replied. He hadn’t felt this excited for something in ages, and forgot just how good the feeling was.

“You better not come back drunk like last time,” Yakov warned gruffly, and Victor just shrugged.

Before Victor could forget, he pulled out his phone and sent Christ a short text.

_Thanks Chris,_ he typed, and sent the message. A moment later, he felt his phone buzz.

_You’re welcome ;)_ , the message read. Victor stuffed his phone back into his pocket and began to think about what to wear for tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh wowie, another one-shot based off an ask from me lmao :P thanks to everyone who left a kudos/comment on Perfect Harmony, it was the first fanfic I've ever written in my life and I'm so glad people like it :') also, I am actually working on a multi-chapter superhero au, first chapter will be posted sometime in late May (because I have finals and I'm looking for a co-op placement and those are my priorities atm). aight pce out y'all good luck to everyone who has finals (including me ;_;)
> 
> my [tumblr](http://domokunrainbowkinz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
